


I've Got You

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bullying, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 7Heads up, I know practically nothing about X-Men: Evolution and I'm going completely off what I've read in fanfiction.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 29





	I've Got You

The Brotherhood and the X-Men had a sort of truce involving the younger members, the school they all went to was off limits when it came to their rivalry. It didn’t mean that the students were nice to each other or anything, it simply meant that official rivalry things were prohibited. So the kids all went to the same school and learned school things. And Kurt thought it was an okay system, the Brotherhood and the X-Men didn’t really interact outside the minimum requirements so it was relatively peaceful. 

Kurt didn’t think much about the Brotherhood children, it was easier to fight them if he didn’t think about them past the villain/hero facade. There was one person he thought about though, he thought about him a lot, Peter Maximoff. He knew that it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to crush on Magneto’s son, but he couldn’t help it. There was just something about the speedster that had him falling hard.

When Kurt entered the bathroom he wasn’t expecting the sounds of muffled sobbing coming from the corner stall, but did anyone ever really expect that? He honestly didn’t know what to do, so he just went with his gut. He knocked on the stall door, “Are you alright in there?” There was a silent curse and a bit of fumbling from inside the stall before the door opened. Kurt took in the appearance of the Maximoff, he looked awful. He had a black eye and a cut above his eyebrow, he was hunched a little… sorta like something was wrong with his ribs. The cocky smile on his face did nothing to deter the attention from his appearance, “Are you… are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Peter smiled, “don’t worry your pretty blue head about it babe.” Kurt flushed, his tail swishing behind him. He knew the boy was deflecting and it wouldn’t work on him, so he grabbed his arm and teleported the two of them to his room in the mansion. “What the fuck, where are we?”

Kurt smiled apologetically at the silver haired boy, “My room, you’re clearly not okay and need some form of medical attention. I figured you’d rather not go to the school nurse.” Peter gave him a thankful smile sitting down in the bed. “You don’t have to tell me what happened but I need to know what hurts.” Peter nodded and told Kurt where he was injured, Kurt dutifully patching him up.


End file.
